Inside Joke
by angelofthequeers
Summary: Ladybug showing up and giving him a personal ride through Paris is the last thing Adrien had expected in the aftermath of Desperada. But there's an inside joke between them of the best kind. And the punchline? Well, Adrien could just keep telling this joke forever purely for the punchline.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ML.**

**Just a little something I whipped up for LNC to make them smile.**

After the whole Desperada debacle, Adrien had expected that Ladybug wouldn't even want to look in his direction again. And honestly, he wouldn't blame her. None of the other temporary heroes had failed her like he did. All those tries, all that effort, and he'd been unable to save her time and time again.

But no. Not only had Ladybug not blanked him out like he was expecting…but now she's _in his room_. She's _smiling_ at him. And there's absolutely nothing he can do, because he's never been able to resist his lady's enchanting smile.

"What do you say?" Ladybug says. "Care for a personal tour?"

It's nothing he hasn't seen before, but Ladybug can't really be expected to know that. And the emotions her face had cycled through during that one run when he did confess his identity has very much reassured Adrien that it's in his best interests for her not to know for a long while. Maybe with more time and no akuma trying to poof her, she could process it properly, but Adrien doesn't want to leave himself open to that chance.

And besides, she acts so _differently_ around him when he's Adrien as opposed to Chat Noir. Maybe it's selfish, but it's almost a thrill to see the sweet smile that's just for him, that she's never given anyone else. Chat Noir also has his own smile, but nothing like this.

"Sure!" he says. Ladybug's smile widens and then she's next to him, scooping him up in her arms like he's the bride on their wedding night, and she's back by the window before he can even blink.

"Hold on tight," she says. Then they're off, swinging through Paris in the cool night air, and the wind whips through Adrien's hair in a way that's just so fundamentally _different_ when he's not transformed, and the laughter that's bubbling in his chest erupts out into the darkness, and Ladybug beams down at him and the arm holding him seems to tighten.

Their destination is the top of the Eiffel Tower, where Ladybug sets him down with the utmost care and then sits down on the chilly metal, crossing her legs neatly beneath her. Adrien sits down next to her and hugs his knees to his chest, and for a while, they just sit in silence.

"You did well today," Ladybug finally says. Adrien, who'd lost himself staring at her and the way the full moon above bathes her in silvery light, blinks and takes a moment to process what she'd said.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," he says. "All those tries, and I couldn't get a single one right."

"You got the last one right," Ladybug says. "By choosing Luka as the Snake holder. Sometimes, wisdom is knowing when you're not the best person suited for the job. You could have kept trying for so much longer."

Well…she does have a point there. But it doesn't much help when Viperion had only taken a few tries to clue in to how to defeat Desperada.

"It's just…you trusted me enough to be your first choice," Adrien says. "Rena Rouge nailed it on her first go. Carapace was just amazing. Even Queen Bee rose to the occasion. In comparison, Aspik…"

"Just wasn't suited to the Snake," Ladybug says. "It happens. You know about the whole Misterbug and Lady Noire thing, right?"

How can he not, when he'd been the one behind Misterbug's mask?

"I admit, it was super relaxing to not have the weight of the fight on my shoulders. But I don't feel like I'm suited to the Black Cat long-term. I'm much more into convoluted plans. And Chat Noir…well, I love him, but he's much more suited to his Miraculous than mine. Just because you didn't fit the Snake doesn't mean that there's not another Miraculous that suits you better."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special," Adrien jokes, but Ladybug's words have helped to lift the weight off his shoulders that's been there since Desperada's defeat. She does have a very good point. He's not a bad _hero_ – Chat Noir proves that – he's just not got the wisdom and levelheadedness required of the Snake wielder like Luka does.

"Although I do have to admit that it might not have been the best idea to entrust you with a Miraculous," Ladybug says, and Adrien's heart plummets quicker than a fall off the structure they're sitting on. "Not because of you but…because of me."

"You? Why? What's wrong with you?" Adrien says, then winces. "Not that there's anything wrong with you – there isn't – you're so brave and strong and – ahh…"

Ladybug giggles. "That's just it. You distract me, Adrien, in the best way possible. Having you by my side…well, I've always been able to focus on the mission when I was saving you, but actually working with you? All I could think about was making a good impression on you for your very first mission."

"No way," Adrien says. "You can't think that. _I'm_ the one who thinks that. You asked me to be Aspik and all I could think was "holy shit, Ladybug wants to work with _me_, I need to make an impression on her". That short-circuited my brain the first few times until I could get over myself."

That makes Ladybug laugh, and the melody of her voice leaves Adrien punch-drunk, leaning in, craving more like it's the only thing keeping him alive.

"For the record, you don't need to do anything special to make an impression on me," she says. "You did that on the very first day we met."

They…what? "I know you outside the mask?" he says. Ladybug bites her lip.

"Well…yes. I mean, you're Adrien Agreste, so I feel comfortable enough telling you that. For all you know, I could just be someone you passed in the street. But yes, you made quite the impression on me."

"Positive or negative?"

"Both. And no, I won't tell you how," Ladybug says when Adrien opens his mouth. He settles for scowling at her, and she just laughs at him and nudges him. "But the impression I have of you now is most definitely positive."

"Oh, that's good," Adrien says. "Otherwise, I'd think you just gave me the Snake to bully me."

That one makes Ladybug double over, letting Adrien preen and bask in the glow of being the one responsible for that reaction from his lady. But then she sobers and looks back at him, her bright blue eyes shining in the moonlight behind her scarlet mask, and Adrien could die right now and be totally happy with that.

"God, I love you," Ladybug says, then she gasps and freezes. "Uh…your sense of humour! Yeah! I love your sense of humour!"

What. Is this even real life anymore? Ladybug _loves_ him? Okay, so she loves Adrien and not Chat Noir…but _his lady loves him_, and it's not like Chat Noir and Adrien are two different people; they're just two sides of the same person. With a smirk, Adrien leans in, and Ladybug leans back with rapidly reddening cheeks.

"Ladybug," he sing-songs. "Are you lying to me?"

"Stop it!" Ladybug shoves him. "Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"Annoyingly perfect, you mean." Somehow, Ladybug's unintentional love confession has settled the air between them, puncturing the _what_ that's always been between them from the moment she laid eyes on him as Adrien, and the knowledge of her feelings for him seeps through his muscles, relaxing them, especially with how she also seems to have settled into bantering with him.

"You're not allowed to do that," Ladybug huffs and crosses her arms. "I already get enough of that from Chat, thank you very much. If I wanted cheesy jokes, I'd go make out with my best friend." Her cheeks turn fully scarlet when she processes what she'd just said, and she groans and covers her face. "Oh my god, I have no filter. Why did I say that?"

"I…can't say I'd mind," Adrien croaks around the lump in his throat. "I love your "sense of humour" too."

"Stop mocking me," Ladybug says, but she uncovers her face, so Adrien takes that as a win.

"Who says I'm mocking you?" Adrien says. "More like establishing an inside joke that we'll look back on and laugh at in the future."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Ladybug shuffles closer and reaches out to take his hand, and Adrien nearly has a spontaneous aneurysm at the spotted spandex on his bare skin, so _different_ to feeling it through black leather. "We could establish another inside joke if you like."

"What kind of joke?" Adrien breathes. In response, Ladybug turns to fully face him and cup his face.

"The kind where there's a sweet, brave boy with the most beautiful green eyes," she whispers. "And golden hair like silk." She brushes a few strands off his forehead, and he swallows and tries not to pass out from the lack of oxygen to his brain despite his hammering heart. "Who treasures his friends and family, who has such a good and pure heart…the kind who makes me fall head over heels because despite everything he's been through, despite his life, he's so genuine and gorgeous and always tries his best."

Is that really how Ladybug sees him? Adrien's about to faint. But he can't, or he'll ruin the moment and he'll never be able to live with himself. "I think I like the sound of that joke," he says hoarsely. "Wanna hear one in return?"

Ladybug smiles and nods and caresses his cheek with the back of her hand, and it's all he can do to not purr and give himself away and shatter the atmosphere that's building, suffocating them in the best possible way.

"My joke's got a girl with bluebell eyes," he says. "Bluebell eyes that ensnared me from the moment I saw them. A girl who's so brave and selfless that I couldn't do anything but love her. A girl who never gives up, who gives second chances even to those who might not deserve it, who's so inspiring that Paris itself comes to her aid when she needs it…a girl who's not perfect because she lacks flaws, but a girl who's perfect because she's so _real_."

By the end of Adrien's speech, Ladybug's mouth is hanging open and her cheeks are once again crimson as she stares at him. Adrien's about two seconds from panicking – did he really just break his lady? – but then she sighs and smiles and rests her forehead against his, still cupping his face.

"That's the best joke I've ever heard," she murmurs. Her lips are so close, so close that her breath ghosts across his own lips, and Adrien would love nothing more than to lean in just that little bit more, but not without Ladybug's explicit permission. "And I think I know the punchline to both our jokes. Do you want to know what it is?"

Adrien's head nods before he can stop it, not that he'd ever say no. Ladybug giggles softly and then she bridges that tiny gap between them and her lips are on his, barely moving, just a chaste little kiss that liquefies Adrien's brain and leaves it trickling out his ears, that makes his heart explode in his chest, that sets his blood on fire as it surges through him. With a soft sigh, Adrien deepens the kiss before Ladybug can pull away, sliding his arms around Ladybug's waist to pull her into his lap just so that he can be _closer_. He doesn't want anything more out of their kiss. He just wants to _touch her_, to reassure himself that this is _real_ and he's not going to wake up right now and realise that it's just another dream and Plagg's snoring with Camembert breath next to him.

"That's definitely the most satisfying punchline I've ever heard," Adrien says when they separate to draw in deep breaths. Ladybug lets out a quiet little laugh.

"Good," she says. "Because I never would've had the courage to tell you that joke without the mask."

"Why?" This time, it's Adrien's turn to brush Ladybug's hair off her forehead, the jet-black strands sifting through his fingers and lighting every nerve on fire. "Do I intimidate you?"

"Not in a bad way," Ladybug says. "I'm just…so in love with you that I can barely even talk to you. I can't think straight when you're around. And at least with the mask between us…well, I don't have to worry that you'll see me as some creep if I mess up."

"I'm a very understanding guy," Adrien says. "It's one of my many redeeming qualities."

Ladybug snorts at that.

"Trust me, I wouldn't think badly of anyone if they liked me, so long as they weren't…you know, clingy and weird."

"That's definitely not me," Ladybug says. "I know way more about you than I've probably got any business knowing, but I'd _never_ hang off you. I see how you hate it."

"And that's why I love you," Adrien says, and Ladybug squeaks and ducks her head. "Don't feel like you have to confess to me, but I won't hate you if you do. From the sounds of it, you're an awesome girl even without the mask. And I know I'll love you without it."

"But now I can't confess, or you'll know who I am," Ladybug grumbles.

"Oh. True…"

"But…I might be able to work on the other things." God, the way Ladybug bites her lip is just…_god_. "And I don't really need to confess to you if I've got you like this."

"Take me anyway you want me," Adrien sings, and Ladybug groans and tries to shove him away playfully. "'Cause I need your love to see me through."

"Sing one more word and I'll leave you up here all night," Ladybug threatens. Adrien just grins and swoops in for another kiss, still trying to process the fact that he's _allowed_ to do this, and Ladybug hums against his lips and kisses back just as enthusiastically.

"But seriously," Adrien says. "If you're happy to have me as Ladybug, well…who am I to complain about being the luckiest guy in Paris?"

"It won't be easy dating a superhero," Ladybug warns. "We'll probably have to keep it lowkey, so you're not targeted by Hawkmoth. And because you're famous. Your fangirls will probably flip out."

"Let them," Adrien says. "They're not the punchline to my joke."

Ladybug laughs at that. "I just hope Chat Noir isn't too upset," she says. "I know he loves me. I just wish I could love him back, but the only way that would happen is if he was secretly you or something. I probably would have fallen for him if you hadn't come along first."

Adrien tries not to outwardly react at Ladybug's unintentionally correct guess, but his insides have turned to ice in the best possible way. "Trust me, I think he'll understand," he says. "As if he could compare to all this."

"Oh my god, you sound just like him," Ladybug mutters. After one more kiss, she slides off his lap and holds out her hand to help him up. "We should get you back home, loverboy. We don't really want your father to freak out, do we?"

"If you think I'd pick going back there over staying with you all night, you've got another thing coming," Adrien says, but he lets Ladybug scoop him up, and he wraps his arms around her neck before she leaps off the Eiffel Tower and swings back through Paris towards the Agreste mansion. She doesn't follow him into his room once they're there; instead, she slips him through the window and hangs outside.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?" she says. "If that's okay with you?"

"You're asking if it's okay to visit me after the night we just had?" Adrien says. "I thought you were the brainy one, Ladybug."

"Oh, shut up," Ladybug huffs. "If that's the attitude I'll get, I just won't come."

Adrien leans out the window and smirks. "Just try and stay away."

"I totally could if there was something at stake. Like my pride."

Adrien laughs at that, then stands on his tiptoes so that he can press a swift kiss to Ladybug's lips. "Goodnight, Ladybug."

"N-Night, Adrien." Then she's off into the silvery moonlight, heading back home – wherever that might be – and Adrien can't help but stare out the window long after she disappears into the night lights of the city.

"You're disgusting," Plagg grumbles from inside Adrien's pocket. "I can't believe I had to sit through that."

"Oh, shut up," Adrien says automatically.


End file.
